


Vigor

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argentinian Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Previously Consented to, Somnophilia, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Vigor: active strength of body or mindHe wants to see Anakin. Namely, he wants to see more of him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Vigor

**Author's Note:**

> This is somnophilia but in this au it had been previously consented to.
> 
> I want to thank Tomicaleto for helping me with making Argentinean Anakin a reality :)
> 
> We were talking in the Obikin server about how Anakin is an immigrant in canon, so in this au he's an immigrant as well.

He always looks so beautiful when he’s like this. Soft, asleep, pliant in his unconsciousness. Obi-Wan can’t stop looking at him. His golden halo of curls, still tangled from last night’s activities. His lashes--were they always that long?--dusting the very top of his cheeks. The scar bisecting his right eye somehow adds a perfect harsh contrast to that which is flawless, angelic, heavenly. Obi-Wan can see the long expanse of golden skin that is Anakin’s perfect neck. Currently, it sports several red marks, which Obi-Wan is proud to have made himself. Seeing those marks awakens something in him. He wants to see Anakin. Namely, he wants to see more of him. 

He plots out his next move. Anakin is currently lying on his back. Perfect. Obi-Wan gently strokes his hand across Anakin’s face. Then, he moves lower, down his neck and chest. He lets the pad of one finger graze one of Anakin’s dusky nipples, just enough to see him shift a little in his sleep. Then, he travels down to his belly, where Anakin has covered himself with the blanket. Ever so carefully, Obi-Wan lifts the blanket upwards and pulls it away from Anakin’s body. Now he can truly see him. 

Strategically placing his hands, he moves Anakin’s thighs apart, adjusting until he can see Anakin’s puckered pink entrance, still a bit redder than usual due to last night. Steadying Anakin’s thighs into position, he dips his head down and runs an experimental lick across Anakin’s hole. He can feel the change in Anakin’s body immediately. He seems to relax, ever so slightly, into the touch, and Obi-Wan swears he can hear a hitch in Anakin’s breath. He continues. He slowly speeds up, increasing the pressure with which he licks against Anakin. He alternates between prodding at Anakin’s hole with the tip of his tongue and sucking at Anakin’s rim, all the while listening as Anakin’s breath gets rougher. 

Now his breathing is becoming a series of small gasps, evidence of the effect Obi-Wan has on him, even while unconscious. He swirls his tongue, pushing his face so tightly against Anakin that it slightly restricts his breathing, and he feels as Anakin’s hips start to roll against him, encouraging him, pushing him onwards to the goal of making this gorgeous young man fall apart for him. Obi-Wan moans into Anakin’s thighs as he licks hot stripes up and down Anakin’s most private place. It’s addicting, this feeling of being totally in control of Anakin’s pleasure. Addicting, all-consuming, and--

“Obi-Wan?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

Warmth.

It’s warm now.

And wet. And oh so good. What is that? Anakin’s brain starts to pull itself from the depths of unconsciousness and try to adapt to this new feeling. Anakin realizes he’s already moaning, even though he didn’t remember opening his mouth. And what’s that absolutely delicious sensation between his legs?

“Obi-Wan?” he asks, then cuts himself off with a moan as he slurs, “Ohhh...mmm...buen día, Obi-Wan--oh!”

His greeting is cut off by the swipe of a tongue and the vibrations of a moan from where he can see Obi-Wan’s head is. He reaches a hand down to entwine his flesh fingers in Obi-Wan’s reddish hair, Marveling at how soft it is. Obi-Wan’s tongue suddenly stops and he raises his head to look at Anakin.

“Good morning, dear one. Now, would you like to come on my tongue or my cock?”

Anakin tightens the hand in Obi-Wan’s hair and whines out “Todavía es temprano como para elegir!” 

Obi-Wan just chuckles. It isn’t the first time his boyfriend has forgotten he isn’t in Argentina.

“All right, my cock then. I think you’ve had enough of my tongue, anyway,” he says as he moves his head out from its position.  
At this, Anakin clearly remembers exactly where he is and what was happening, and blurts out “No, Obi-Wan! Don’t stop!"

Obi-Wan is on top of him in a second, grabbing his chin and letting sensuality bleed into his words as he says, “Oh, don’t worry, Anakin. I won’t be stopping until you’re coming all over yourself and absolutely screaming my name.”

At that, Obi-Wan reaches towards their bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube they’d used the night previous, smirking at Anakin and saying, “I already made you nice and loose with my tongue, but we can never be too careful.”

“Obi-Wan, you already stopped doing something that felt good; you sure you can get things going again?” Anakin teases, knowing full well what he’ll get in return.

And he’s not disappointed. Obi-Wan looks him directly in the eyes, wraps a hand gently around his neck, and touches his nose to Anakin, whispering, “Darling, when I’m finished with you, you’ll feel like you were reborn.”

A shudder runs down Anakin’s spine, and he feels suddenly as if he’s in the eye of a storm, power raging and lashing all around him in his mind, but in this contact between his and Obi-Wan’s eyes, there is peace.

“Kiss me,” Obi-Wan all but demands, and Anakin’s lips come surging forward to meet him. 

They kiss, tongues entangled and moving around each other in a carnal dance, and Obi-Wan moves a hand down to Anakin’s entrance, slipping two fingers in at once. Anakin’s back arches, a sharp, “Ahh!” escaping his full lips, and his eyes scrunching shut.

“You have such a wonderful body, dear one. I love tasting you, touching you, fucking you. Will you let me fuck that perfect body until you’re gasping for air, whining to come, and calling out my name?”

Anakin knows Obi-Wan knows the answer to this question, but that doesn’t stop him from whimpering out a “Yes, please...please Obi-Wan. I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside me.”

“Anything for you, my dearest one,” Obi-Wan says as he kisses Anakin’s forehead. “Now, let me just slip one more finger inside you, and we’ll see how you like that. Then, if you can take that, we’ll see about giving you my cock.”

Anakin feels the third finger enter him and keens as Obi-Wan curls it alongside the others, pressing against that electric part of Anakin that only Obi-Wan can lay his hands on. At this point, he’s quickly becoming incoherent, gasping and panting and babbling, “I need it...I need--Obi-Wan, I need your cock. I need--need you to fuck me with your cock, please...I’ll go crazy without it, I swear just pleasepleaseplease.”

Hair plastered to his forehead, chest heaving, Anakin begs to be fucked, and Obi-Wan has never seen anything so beautiful. 

Obi-Wan is whispering in his ear the next instant, stroking Anakin’s jaw and saying, “Shh, shh, I’ll give you what you need. I’ll give you my cock. I’ll fuck you so hard and deep with it that you’ll feel it for days. Now, I need you to sit in my lap so you can take me. Can you do that?”

Anakin nods, looking up at Obi-Wan from beneath his lashes. He sits up straight, and then waits for Obi-Wan to get into position. Then he holds himself in the air right above Obi-Wan’s hard cock, and slowly sinks down onto it, letting out a breathy “Oh!” as the head first breaches him. He slowly gets his bearings, Obi-Wan’s hands on his hips as he gets used to the fullness of Obi-Wan inside him. As he becomes more comfortable, he speeds up, feeling more confident with each bounce up and down. He meets Obi-Wan’s eyes, and Obi-Wan knows that’s his signal to say everything he’s been wanting to say. Anakin loves being talked through things, after all.

“Oh, you look so pretty, so perfect, so amazing when you’re riding my cock. It’s like you were made for it--no, you were made for me, Anakin. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yesyesyes, yours! Always yours,” Anakin whimpers out as his motion stutters a little, so turned on from the praise.

“And you’ll always be mine, right? Mine to love, mine to kiss, mine to fuck? Will you let me fuck you forever, Anakin?”

It might as well have been a marriage proposal for the way Anakin’s eyes widen and he cries out “Yes, I’ll always--fuck...ohhh...I’ll always be yours, Obi-Wan.” 

“Perfect,” Obi-Wan replies, and he moves his hands from Anakin’s hips to his ass before taking one hand and wrapping it around Anakin’s dick.

“Nononono, not yet, Obi-Wan. I don’t want to come yet! I want you to fuck me from behind...please, will you?”

Obi-Wan wastes no time in pulling out of Anakin and helping him get into position on all fours, before lining up with his hole and pushing inside again. Anakin throws his head back and whines, reaching one hand up to grab the headboard of their bead and steady himself. The feeling of Obi-Wan is overwhelming, from the points on his hips where Obi-Wan’s dexterous hands grip like he’ll die if he lets go, to the one single point where he and Obi-Wan become one, even if only temporarily.

“Anakin, ahh, Anakin, can I tell you something?” Obi-Wan gasps out his words, voice getting breathy in a way that nobody but Anakin knows.

Anakin turns his head back to look at Obi-Wan, whose eyes are almost glazed with pleasure, and says, “Anything, Obi-Wan, hahhhh, you can, ohh fuck, tell me anything.” 

Obi-Wan immediately takes one of his hands off Anakin’s hip, and snakes his arm around in front of Anakin so he can wrap his fingers around Anakin’s neck. Applying no pressure, just keeping Anakin in place for what he needs him to hear.

“Anakin, I want to fuck you until every line blurs. Until I don’t know if I’m even myself anymore. I want to forget where you end and I begin. I want to love you until the word ‘love,’ seems frail compared to what we have. Will you let me, dear one?”

It’s all Anakin can do to let out a moaned, “Yes, please, please do that. I need to feel you that way, please!”

And that’s all it takes for Obi-Wan to start absolutely driving his cock into him, one hand on Anakin’s neck to hold him steady, and the other on his hip, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Anakin’s body, leaving tiny red crescent marks in their wake. He pushes his cock into Anakin until both of them are panting, sweating messes of men, both letting out intermittent gasps of “Yes!” and “Oh, fuck!”

And it is in the hazy coming together of bodies and souls that Anakin whimpers out “I think I’m gonna come...Obi-Wan, please, you’re gonna make me f-fucking come.” He is aware of nothing else but the absolute need to feel ultimate pleasure; if someone asked him his name in this moment, he’d stutter as he tried to remember just exactly who he is.

And Obi-Wan is with him immediately, his voice breaking through to Anakin’s lusty, hazy mind as he all but growls, “So come for me, Anakin.” And maybe it’s the unimaginable closeness between the two of them, tied together in their now rumpled bed, but Anakin feels his body respond to the command in Obi-Wan’s voice, and suddenly, he is filled with heat, his body trembling with pleasure, and the very essence of his being singing in delight. He does not know if he closes his eyes or if the force of his orgasm causes him to black out, but the next thing he knows, he is lying on his back in bed while Obi-Wan strokes his face and stares lovingly at him.

“You had quite an enjoyable time just then, didn’t you Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, laughter in his voice. Anakin knows it is not a mocking laughter. No, sometimes Obi-Wan’s love for him simply cannot be held by the confines of coherent speech, and that love tries to manifest itself in the form of utter jubilance that is the laughter of those who are in love. 

Anakin giggles at Obi-Wan, then his face gets mischievous and he says, “You know, I was going to ask if you came too, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I don’t have to. I’m feeling something, maybe you know what it is, dripping--”

“Anakin, as much as I’d love to talk with you about the specific biological operations that go on within the human male body, I think now is a good time for us to get cleaned up. Then you can cook breakfast and I’ll make some tea, hm?” 

Anakin sits up, looking delighted. “Yes, I’d love to cook us breakfast, even though I know I technically have to be the cook because you’re hopeless in the kitchen.” He flicks Obi-Wan’s nose with his finger, and Obi-Wan scrunches up his face in performative indignation. 

“That, my young friend, is the last straw,” he says, as he bolts up in bed and grabs Anakin, tickling his sides without mercy.

“Stop, hahahaha, stop, hah, please! I promise I’ll--hahaha! I promise I won’t insult your cooking ability!”

Obi-Wan, out of the goodness of his heart, ceases his tickling and puts his hands on his hips in a mockery of a disappointed authority figure.

“Now, now, my young Apprentice, you know better than to question your Master’s cooking ability,” he says, smile tugging at his lips.

“Master? Apprentice? What is this, the Middle Ages? Are we going to roleplay as some members of an ancient Order or something?” Anakin is hardly keeping the laughter out of his voice. “Where did you even come up with that, Obi-Wan? Been reading too many weird novels? I bet you’ve been into that crazy Starkiller one again.”

“Oh come now Anakin, I was making a simple joke that, yes, may or may not have been based on a novel I am currently reading. But do you really want to talk books this early before breakfast? I mean, usually--”

“You’re absolutely right, Obi-Wan! Let us be off, Master!” he says, a wry smile on his lips.

“Oh enough about the Master thing, Anakin. It was a simple joke,” but he sees Anakin wiggle his eyebrows and stretch out a hand for Obi-Wan to take. And Obi-Wan laughs, and takes the hand offered to him.

He knows he always will take that hand. In any universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: "Buen día" - good morning  
> "Todavía es temprano como para elegir" - it's still to early to choose


End file.
